Life After The League
by Waterbug437
Summary: This is my version of what happens after, because I wanted to be at peace with this. I threw in OC's as little as I could, while maintaining what I wanted. SPITFIRE. Okay? Okay. First story. Have fun, but uploading is difficult, so don't pressure me, people who read A/Ns are my favs.
1. Speed-Force and a Crazy Dog

[Disclaimer: I wish I owned DC, or even just Young Justice, but why would I write a Fanfic if I did? This has been Disclaimed! No copyright intended! Pleases, I'm too poor to be sewed...•-•]

* * *

'In these marks are thoughts'

"They are talking in these"

-This is when they are telepathically talking.-

* * *

Palo Alto, CA

10:39 pm June 4

ARTEMIS POV

Artemis sat on the couch of thei- no, her apartment. She knew he was gone, but even after all those months it still hurt

"Wally..." She cried silently, head in her lap. As she stroked her dogs head to quite his whining. "I miss him too..." She snuggled Brucely's head and wept her self to sleep.

Meanwhile in speed force...

WALLY POV

'I hate this. It's like a one sided mirror. I can see them but they can't even hear me. I mean I've been running around for months. And still all I can do is watch her cry...' Wally watched Artemis petting Brucely sobbing, like most nights since he'd left. All he could do was watch her sadness. Wally reached to hold her hand, but even still his hand just passed through her.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?" He screamed, 'it's not like Artemis can hear me.' However, she looked up from her current position and stared around the room until her eyes landed on him.

"Wally? What the...?" She focused for a minute before looking around again. Artemis wiped her face and then went to thei- erm her bedroom.

"That's weird. I know she can't hear me, but for a moment there..." 'No' Wally shook his head. 'Don't get your own hopes up. She can't see you or hear you, no one can.' Brucely's ears perked up and he started to scramble around the room, barking and wailing all the time through.

"BRUCELY! Stop that racket! What is it boy?" A soaked, showered, and pajamaed (a/n last one is not a word, don't use it or you will be made fun of) Artemis emerged from the bedroom."What's wrong boy? Is there another squirrel? What is it?"

"ITS ME IM RIGHT HERE!LOOK AT ME!HEAR ME!ARTEMIS!" Wally waved his hands around and screamed to her, even with the knowledge it wouldn't make a difference.

"AROOOOOOOOO!" Brucely pounced happily to where Wally was standing, tackling him and landing with a thud. He went ballistic, licking Wally's face, pouncing around on his legs and panting into his face.

"Brucely? What are you doing, boy? What's going on?" Artemis, utterly confused, considering she could only see Brucely's side of the episode of insane happiness.

"Okay boy if you can hear me, sit!" The large dog plopped to his rear."Stand up boy!" Brucely lumbered to his feet and ran around Wally's feet."Good boy, really, really good boy!"

'I have to get us to beast boy! He can understand Brucely! I can get out of speed force!' Wally sprinted of to find a leash.

ARTEMIS POV

'My dog is going insane' Artemis watched her dog lick air and run in circles while barking happily and occasionally jumping up on thin air.

"Come on good boy bed time!" Treat time. Artemis took out the milk bones, rawhide, and even resorted to the Beggin' strips. Not a thing worked. Putting away the bribes for her dog she heard a rustling behind her, she turned and Brucely held a leash in his mouth.

"You wanna go for a walk boy?" He bounded around the room excitedly. Grabbing the leash she took the excited dog down to the lobby and out the door, letting him lead, as normal, but he took a different path, and eventually they where more than 2 miles away from the apartment.

"Brucely, come here. Time to go home." She called her dog to start going home, but he apparently had other plans. He snapped back on the leash with so much force that it broke and he ran off the direction that they had once been headed.

"BRUCELY! Come! Sit! Stay!Wait!" She screamed commands as she sprinted after him. After six and a half hours you'd think a dog would give up, but no he kept running, waiting just enough every now and then for Artemis to follow, but not so much so that he could get caught.

"You can have half a steak! A whole T-bone! New York strip Steak?" Artemis attempted to reason with a dog as she ran down the street. They had gone a very very long ways away from the apartment. Artemis groaned in exhaustion as she looked to her left at a sign that said 'Welcome to Happy Harbor!' Where was this dog going?

Mt. Justice

Happy Harbor, CA

3:24 am June 5

WALLY's POV

Almost to the newly rebuilt Mt. justice. Almost there! Beast boy would be there! He could get back to Artemis! She could hear him! Soon! Almost there! Brucely was going to get a convenience store supply amounts worth of steak after his performance tonight. Even though he was exhausted, he clambered on looking at Wally to lead him on.

"You are such a good boy just a little more buddy, I promise! I love you Brucely, you are such a good boy! Come on bud!" Wally looked on his dog, stoping every now and then to give Brucely a break and to let Artemis catch up.

"Brucely! Come here! How do you even know about Mt. Justice?! I haven't even brought you here! Come on boy let's go home!" Artemis begged to their dog as she kept sprinting to keep up with the pit bull.

"Artemis?" A familiar voice from the window of a nearby car stopped her dead in her tracks.

"M'gann! Hey what's up?"

"I was just getting Conner some cold medicine. He's sick. What are you doing here? Wait, why are you here at 3:30 a.m.?"

"Brucely keeps running when I try to get him to come home."

"Oh. That's weird. Well you're here already, why don't you come on in? Beast boy would probably love to see Brucely, and I could use some company tomorrow morning."

"No, no it's okay-"

"Artemis, it's either really early in the morning, or REALLY late at night, it won't kill you to stay here." M'gann rested a hand on her shoulder and waited for an answer.

"Fine, but only for tonight. I'm going home right after breakfast." Artemis slipped into the passenger seat and Wally and Brucely snuck into the back.

"Now you stop running?!" Artemis yelled back to Brucely,"Thanks M'gann. I don't want to be a burden, but thanks for letting me spend the night especially since the zetas are down."

"Don't worry about it. I love having other girls around Mt. Justice, plus I don't have to make all of the breakfast tomorrow morning now." M'gann teased as they pulled in to the garage section of the mountain.

"You can use any of the guest bed rooms or couches. I'll have beast boy get some blankets since I know that HE IS NOT REALLY ASLEEP!" M'gann turned towards the corner of the kitchen where Beast Boy did in fact sit eating a massive sundae.

"But, sis, I was sooo hungry!" he babbled through a mouthful of food.

M'gann sighed, "What am I going to do with you?" Then she smiled and sent him off to get blankets and a pillow. 'This is my chance!' Wally thought as he raced after him Brucely following.

"Hey Bruce!" Beast boy hugged the dog.

"Speak boy." Wally ordered. Brucely did not only speak, he wailed whined and cried until beast boy couldn't take it.

"Okay what do you want!? I can't understand you right now- oh wait that's right I can be a dog. Why didn't I think of that sooner!?" He morphed in to a green husky, and even as a dog he looked absolutely shocked. Immediately he turned back into human form and thru his arms around Wally's torso. "DUDE! What?! How- but did you- how are you even-?!"

"Speed force. I'll tell you more later, but right now we have to show them that I'm alive. I'm still stuck here, I only got to Brucely because of months of screaming and thanks to his dog ears."

"How do we show them you're alive if only we can see you?"

"Might need Zatanna to help us out with getting me out of here, for now let's just go get Artemis and M'gann."

"Wait, where you the one who made Artemis run 45 miles from Palo Alto to here?! That's so mean."

"There was no other way to get you to help me, man, so stuff it. Let's go." And with that Wally and Garfield ran from the hallway.

ARTEMIS POV

She sat alone in the living room, M'gann having gone to check on Conner, BB still not back with the blankets. She heard barking and looked to see beast boy walking with floating blankets and her ecstatic dog.

"What the-" Artemis started but got cut off by an out burst from BB.

"He's alive!"

"Who? What are you talking about? What's with the floating blankets?"Artemis rambled on with her questions.

"Wally! He's trapped in speed force you can't see him yet! We need Zatanna! M'gann!"

Artemis wanted to believe so badly that he was right but how could he be? No. She needed proof.

"How do I know you aren't lying?"

"Ask something only wally would know then I can tell you what he answers.

"Fine. When did we first encounter one another?"

"He wants to know weather you mean the arrow situation from when they fought Amazo, or when he face planted with the beach gear."

"Wally... Are you really there?! Show me a real sign!" She had to be sure that this wasn't just some sick joke.

"He says that you probably don't believe me because I'm a- hey no I'm not! Well any ways he called you his spit-flame or something."

"Spitfire? Did you mean spitfire? If you're there Wally I just want you to know that, you are a incredibly stupid moron who should never have gone to the crysisliys, and you are so taking me to Paris when you get back. And we need to get a lot of steak for Brucely. He deserves it. Please just let me talk to you soon. You Kidiot, you'd better not do this again when we get you back here."By the end she was crying, from relief that he was, even if she couldn't see him, still there.

WALLY'S POV

"Call Zatanna! Now! Get her here! Call Barry and Dick-erm- Nightwing too! We need them here! BB don't just ignore me!" It'd been an hour and beast boy had tired of listening to all of Wally's racket, which eventually resorted to ignoring.

"Dude! I'm trying to give you the silent treatment but it doesn't work if you're the only one who talks anyways!" He finally acknowledged the speedsters rant as he continued to call league and team members to come to the cave ASAP. "Besides, it's gonna be a while since zetas are down and so they probably won't even get here until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Tomorrow!?"

"Yes, until tomorrow. So just relax. Go to bed and wait until she and nightwing can get here from Blüdhaven. Jeez, and I'm supposed to be the irrational one." 'Fine then.' Wally thought a little rest could do him some good...

10:37 am June 5

ARTEMIS POV

I'm staring at the other end of the couch, where beast boy had said wally was sitting.

"Look, Wally, I'm not going to pretend I can actually hear or see you, but i do believe you're here. You are not the type of person to give up that easily. So, I can finally say something I never said enough when you where here... Wallace West, I love you. No matter how gluttonous idiotic or stupid you might be, I love you, and I want you back soon." Satisfied with her statement, Artemis layed down on the couch and slipped back into a slumber.

WALLY'S POV

'I love you' those were the only words he could think about right then watching Artemis sleeping on the couch. 'She loves me. She loves me. Man I need to get out of here. speed-force you suck!' Wally thought on and on about getting out of speed-force. He needed to get out of there. "Where are you Zatanna?!" He was getting impatient.

-2 hours later-

"Zatanna!" Wally was so relieved when she walked through the door. She moved her head to the side and her eyes locked on Wally and widened.

"I knew you couldn't be dead! Artemis would have killed you!" She ran from Dick was hanging their coats and threw her arms around him with such force he ended up holding her up above the ground while his friend stood across the room staring wide eyed and confusedly at his seeming floating girlfriend.

" I think," Zatanna stepped back to the floor "that maybe the reason only me. Brucely, and BB can see you is because one they are animals, and two I'm a magician, you don't believe in magic I know, but I still think I could help."

"Uhh Z? Who are you talking to?"

"Dick, it's wally, everyone will be able to see him soon." She turned to her confused boyfriend before grabbing Wally's hand and rushing off to find BB and Artemis, it was noon, they had to be up by now.

Beast Boy was asleep in his pit of a room. In a cardboard box. Sleeping with not blanket, but dirty clothes as covers.

"This room is worse than mine was, dude." Wally gaped at the filth all around.

"Well it's not all my fault, I meant I gotta let out the animal sometimes." He waved the speedster off and rolled back over.

"No, no, no. Get up it's time to fix Kidiot over here."

"Hey!"

Zatanna and Wally coaxed BB out of his pigsty room and walked into the main living room to find Artemis and Dick and get this over with. M'gann and Conner also sat in the living room as they conversed about Brucely's amazing feats that he had performed recently.

"I'm here let's get started! This will be a lengthy spell so I'll start as soon as everyone's ready."

"What? What do we have to do?" Artemis questioned. 'Man I can't wait to kiss her.' Wally thought as he stared at her scowling face.

"I'm glad you asked," Zatanna continued,"well first things first we need to make a circle with Wally in the middle." Every one quickly obeyed. "Next we need a spell that is extremely extremely super specific, if I don't get it right I might not work exactly right. Give me a minute." Zatanna looked up at the ceiling muttering to her self waiting to give further instructions. "Everyone you must, must, must look directly into the eyes of the person across from you until you can see wally. Me and BB can already see him so you stand across from me. Conner stand across from Di- nightwing, and M'gann go across from Artemis. Everyone ready?" A symphony of yeses went around the room. Zatanna nodded and then began to speak.

ARTEMIS POV

Zatanna started her spell,"Ecnetsixe fo nialp ruo ot kcab mih gnirb dna scrofdeeps morf steW hploduR ecallaW fo lla evomer !" (a/n so what she said was 'remove all of Wallace Rudolph West from speed-force and bring him back into our plain of existence) Screaming the last part she chanted the spell over and over again. I looked directly into M'gann's eyes waiting for anything to happen. I had almost given up on the whole thing, then I heard it.

"ARTEMIS!"

"Wally?" I blinked and then he was there. Still in his kid flash costume, hair still fiery red, grin still mischievous. Zatanna exhaled and dropped her hands before sitting down on the couch. He was really here.

"I love you too. Arty, but there's something I need to tell you." 'Oh no' my brain turned to that immediately. Before I could talk again he picked me up and speed out somewhere. I could only hear they howling wind as he ran, faster than he ever had before, to hell knows where.

WALLY'S POV

I made a promise, now gotta get there. Whoa I'm going fast. Maybe I should get some civilian clothes first... I thought about countless things as I ran for my surprise, making a faster-than-Artemis-could-tell-pitstop at home for some normal clothes, thank god she procrastinated on cleaning out my things.

"Wally! Where are we going?!"

"It's a surprise, babe. Just relax. Besides, were almost there." I whispered to her as I ran.

"Look." We had made it. And I still had my real surprise.

ARTEMIS'S POV

I opened my eyes to look up at the monstrous structure of the Eiffel Tower.

"Wally, you remembered your promise." I was gonna cry if he kept up this romantic stuff, it would be a character change for both of us.

"Yeah, and the reason I wanted to come back here." He was in his civilian clothes now. Yellow undershirt with a red one on top, and jeans. He looked adorable. Wally was about to continue before I kissed him again. He broke away and did something completely unexpected.

He got down on one knee and took out a box. A green velvet wedding ring box. Wally opened his mouth to say something else, but being pushy as I am, I threw my self at him again, sending us in to the grass, lips smashed together, I broke away this time, for just long enough to tell him my answer.

West family farm

Central City, KA

2:30 pm June 29

GENERAL POV

Wally stood at the front of the lawn next to the alter in the clearing near the edge of his family's property, woods all around, tents set up, everyone seated, the ceremony in full swing Dick, Kaldur, Conner, Red, and Bart all dressed in traditional tuxedos, stood behind where he faced the isle. On the other side stood Zatanna, Raquel, M'gann, Jade, and Barbra, all in dark emerald green dresses. The last one down the isle would be the bride. Artemis, given away by Ollie and her mother, was in a white dress with black beaded detailing, and a train that went at least eight feet back (don't worry it's removable(for dancing (; )) with a black circlet of flowers woven into her blonde locks. Vows were exchanges, tears were shed, and eventually a kiss was given. The next morning a heavily hung over couple said their farewells and speed straight to Paris, France.

* * *

|A/N tell me what cha thought, unless what you think is a stupid thing the don't say it, and go find something else to do cause I don't think I would care. Anyone who read this, yay brownie points if you put the word "frolic" in the review I will try to respond in the final chapter. Later lovelies! Thank you and goodbye!|


	2. More to deal with

[[Disclaimer: You'll never guess what I got for my birthday! It was a BMX, not the rights for Young Justice... There's always Christmas...DISCLAIMED! 0~0 don't file a law suit... Please...]]

* * *

(A/N: Yup, the hard part is over...or so they thought! Ima be a little plot twisty and be random. I troll their lives...at least in this! I don't yj, that was what the disclaimer was for. Read and enjoy. Tell me if you enjoy, if you not enjoy, keep keyboard away from comments, cause I don't really care. Also: THIS IS AN AU, MEANING NOT ALL THAT I HAVE WRITTEN IS FACTUAL, AND I EVEN CHANGED SOME OF THE STORY, SO DONT SPAZ OUT IF SOMETHING ISNT RIGHT, JUST TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS. THANKS! I THINK MY CAPS LOCK IS STUCK)

* * *

Wally and Artemis West's Apartment

Palo Alto, Ca

9:35 am August 3

ARTEMIS'S POV

It was all so unreal, but somehow it was still there. Wally, believed dead not 3 months ago, had his arms around my waist and we were married. I snuck out of bed, not wanting to wake him up, and made my way to the bathroom. I threw up, again. I've been doing this for a month now hoping it would go away before it came to this. I took out the pregnancy tests from under the sink and when I'd done what the instructions had said, I decided to take a shower. I should have locked that door. I didn't even hear him walk in, until I heard him find it.

"ARTY?!"

"What!? What is it Wally?!" I was scared of the many things it could be. He tore open the shower curtain and threw his arms around me.

"It's positive!" He moved back and kissed me before holding up the source of his extreme excitement. The pregnancy test. It, indeed, had a pink plus sign at the end of it. He hugged me again, this time picking me up and spinning me around.

"Wally-"

"Is it gonna be a girl or a boy? I'm not hoping for one or another, I just want it to be healthy."

"Okay Wally, but-"

"How long has it been in there? I hope we can get it soon! How long does it usually take? 9 months?"

"Yes Wally, but-"

"What are we gonna name it? How are we gonna tell everyone?"

"Wally we-"

"OH CRAP, HOW ARE WE GONNA TELL OLLIE?!"

"WALLY!" I finally got his attention.

"What is it Beautiful?"

"These things aren't always right, we need to go to the doctor to see if I'm pregnant at all." His face fell at my words.

"I'll call and make an appointment at central so we can eat at my parents' afterwards, you get ready okay, babe?" He gave me a kiss on top of my head before walking out to let me finish my shower.

WALLY'S POV

We were here. The nurse, Cami she told us her name was, walks in smiling.

"Congratulations! You're 2 months pregnant! Your due date is March 14."

"Yawhooo!" I fist-bumped the air and jumped out of my chair. The nurse smiled and handed us packets for first time parents, recommendations on doctors, and finally gave Artemis a hug before leaving the room. The minute she left I kissed Artemis in my excitement. She kissed me back before breaking off to talk.

"I'm two months in, Wall. We need to tell them as soon as we can."

"But Arty-"

"Before you continue, yes ESPECIALLY Ollie. He'll be more p. if he finds out later." I sunk back she had answered my question. I looked over to her. She had a concentrated face to hide the fear I knew she was feeling.

"Hey." I said gently,"we're 22, we're out of college, I came back to life for Batman's sake! We can handle a baby." She smiled before continuing her concern.

"Wally, we can't have a baby roaming around in a one room apartment. We need to move if this is gonna happen." As she explained I listened fine, realizing more and more that there was so much to think about, but I would not let Artemis, my now pregnant wife, worry about it.

"Listen, beautiful, I promise I'll worry about that stuff, you worry about being pregnant."

"Fine, but I will be making and sending the pregnancy announcements." (a/n I think that's what they're called...'-')

"Alright babe." I told Artemis. Then the nurse walked back in to help us schedule our 4 month appointment, and when she explained that's when we could know the gender, that brought on a whole new wave of happiness.

Wally and Artemis West's Apartment

Palo Alto, CA

12:37 pm September 18

ARTEMIS POV

Being pregnant sucks. It just stinks. I can't get around as well as I should be able to, I'm always puking, and I can't stop thinking about mint pudding, the kind they only have during March. Man this baby must want that month to come fast, I know I do. Wally officially took on being the Flash. Barry and Iris are happy with their twins and Bart is overjoyed with Wally as his mentor. I'm still Tigress, not currently, but you get the gist. Wally works for the Wayne Corp. Science research division. Very well paying job. So well paying, Wally said I will not get a job until this child is born. He still hasn't told me where he plans to move us, but I trust him, and I know he can make his own decisions. Just then my phone rings.

"Hey Wally."

"Hello Beautiful. How is your day at home going? Need anything?"

"No,no,I'm good. Any news on houses?"

"Actually, babe, that's why I called. There's one I really want to show you, I just know you're gonna love it."

"Sounds good. Pick me up in ten."

"Aw come on, Arty, can't you even just- wait you said yes? Really? You're not gonna fight me on this?"

"No Wally, I actually want to see what this house looks like."

"Wow, uh, okay then, I'll pick you up in ten minutes."

"Okay Wally. I love you, bye."

"Love you too."

Anything is better than just sitting here, I thought as I struggled up to get ready to leave.

WALLY'S POV

Artemis was ready when I got there. She was actually letting me show her the house I found. We started our way to the zeta tubes to go to the house in question.

"So, Wally?

"Yes, Gorgeous?"

"Where is this mystery house you found?"

"Uh-uh, nope, nada! It's a surprise." She rolled her eyes and looked back out the car window. We got out of the car and I typed in the Zeta beam's destination. And we walked through. She started to look around for clues as to where we were.

"No way Artemis." I tied a red blindfold onto her head and picked her up bridle style before running to the house Dick had helped me find, detectives and they're work I could only expect the best. I hoped she would love it as much as I did.

"Arty, we're here." I whispered into her ear as I set her down and took off the blindfold.

Mid-town village 1920 Argrice Ave.

Central city, KS

12:54 pm September 18

ARTEMIS'S POV

It's the most beautiful house I've ever seen. A three story house with a wrap around porch, tons of windows, and vines traveling up the sides, giving it a traditional look. There are stone walls up one side, one side wall with all windows (bulletproof as Wally has informed me) and the porch was absolutely the best. Stone pillars holding a Greek style roof with vines traveling up those as well. Every thing was an light gray with black accents. There was a three car garage with an attic for outdoor storage. The drive way led up to the garage and also in a circle around the house. The yard was massive with a gigantic brick fence that surrounded the property ,so that Brucely had a lot of room to run, but none to run away. There was a balcony at the front of the house. And then the pool. An in ground competition sized pool. Even from the outside, it was amazing.

"Oh Wally..."

"Hold it! Look at the inside first, I want you to see everything before you tell me what you think."

Inside, it got even better. The kitchen was first, large granite counters, gorgeous polished wood floors, and two ovens. Next was the living room, connected to the kitchen by a large service style window. It was a gigantic room, with off white carpeting and a gargantuan flat screen built into the wall, now I know Wally would love to watch theCentral City Kings run on that. Connected to the living room was the room with all the glass windows that we could see from the outside. It had a nice woven carpet the same off white as the living room carpeting. Shelves were built in to the white plaster wall and lined the room. 'Perfect for a play room.' I found my self thinking as we kept our tour going. The down stairs bathroom off the kitchen had full shower and bathtub set, built into the wall. The sink was massive, it'd be easy to wash a baby in that... Next was the laundry room. A washer dryer set sat in the corner on the back wall was a hanging rack for delicates as well. There was a laundry chute that I suspected led upstairs. There where more of those excellent built in shelves on one wall of the room. It would be easier than the laundromat like in Palo Alto that we use now. Finally, second floor. At the top of the stairs we turned right, into the master bedroom. It was massive not only with it's own gigantic bathroom, but it had a walk in closet, office room, and computer room that's also where the large balcony was at the front of the house. Next where the other three bedrooms. There were two identical bedrooms that took to the left of the stairs. They had two floor-to-ceiling windows on each side of the balcony door. The rooms also had the lovely built in shelves lining one wall. The rooms shared a conjoined bathroom as well. Next was a larger room. Bigger than the last two, not as massive as the master, but just in the middle. It's entry way was straight across from the stairs. It had two closets instead of one, it's own bathroom across from the closets, and a double wide balcony that connected to the one on the master bedroom. Wally grabbed my hand and took me to the attic a perfectly suitable guest room as well with two sections and a closet. As he led me back downstairs he showed me the supply closet that held the laundry chute and could easily store house cleaning supplies and towels. I thought we were done, however Wally took me to what I thought was a downstairs closet.

"This is the fun part." He dragged me down the hidden staircase to where Dick was next to a Zeta tube. Our own zeta tube. In our basement!

"Hey Arty."

"Hello Dick." I replied awestruck about the perfection of this house.

"How do you like this central city house?"

"Honestly..."

WALLY'S POV

"..I love it. It's more perfect than I thought a house could be." Celebration time! I knew she'd love it!

-13 1/2 exhausting hours of moving later-

10:12 pm

Okay so it wasn't exactly celebration time it was moving time. But we had finally finished getting all our crap here! Via zeta tube of course.

"Are we done now?" Dick whined from our newly finished kitchen.

"Yes Dick, we are done. You didn't really help, but we are done." Artemis smirked at him as she put her feet on the coffee table in the living room.

"Well I installed the zeta." He pouted and I laughed.

"I'm hungry." I finally said breaking the silence.

"You always are, Well we have absolutely no food here, so how about we go out. What is there to eat in here in Central?"

Central city hospital

Central City, KS

2:30 pm October 24

WALLYS POV

the nurse walks into get us ready for the screening. White hospital blankets, a gown and blue gel on my pregnant wife's stomach before we finally get to see anything.

"Everything looks great." The nurse smiles before asking the million dollar question."Do you want to know the gender of the baby?"

"Yes, please!" I stand out of my chair while Artemis rolls her eyes from the hospital bed.

"We would both be happy to know the gender of the baby." Artemis told the nurse.

"Right" she smiled and then wrote something down on the slip of paper next to her.

I was confused."why not just tell us?"

"This seems like it should be a private moment. I'll be back with pictures in a few minutes." With that she smiled and left.

"I like her. She understands the points of pregnancy." Artemis smiled fondly before snatching up the post it note.

"Ready?"

"1.." Artemis counted.

"2..."

"3!" That last number said together, we unrolled the post it. She smiled. I reread and reread the words again and again.

It's gonna be a boy!

Congratulations!

-Cami Tyler

I was going to have a son.

* * *

|A/N what day think? Don't be dumb if you are a flamer, no flamin or I will kill a character. I mean it! (-3-) tell me if there is something to fix RESPECTFULLY PLEASE. I have a name picked out, so sorry if you though it should be somethin else. I have many plot twist and kids, also about that "easy on the oc thing, there will be many children and a few other ocs, so don't flame.|


End file.
